unrealspfandomcom-20200214-history
Jardi Village (Map)
Jardi Village is the 3rd playable map in the Nali Chronicles campaign. Weapons and Items Communication Spell x1 DaStook Leaves x10 Drip-Shield Spell x1 Empty Vial x3 Freeze Spell x1 Holy Water x2 Ice Shard Spell x1 Ice Strike Spell x1 Potion Boiler x1 Mana Vial x1 Minor Lightning Spell x1 Nali Fruit Essence x2 Nali Fruit Seed x6 Nali Healing Fruit (Bits) x3 Nali Healing Fruit (Plant) x11 Nali Wine x4 Tarydium Nali Bullets x8 Enemies and Creatures Cow (Baby) x9 Cow x9 Nali x16 Nali Rabbit x13 Pupae x1 RazorFly x2 Characters Dogaakri Draduu Gabuuna Gahoo Master GariMaak GaShtoo JuGuuki JuNaasfa JuNevyi NaJooda NiDuuka NiJunti Elder NiTruuvan NiZotaa Logbook Entries #'Jrathor's Diary' - I have been trapped in this temple for a full lunar cycle now. I will go mad unless I can escape. I believe that beyond this rock wall is... freedom. I have seen some demons wandering the temple. They come through a passage that I cannot reach and use fire to return through the same passage. I know they have the power to destroy this wall of rock. I will attempt to force them into using it. #'Text on Magic' - There were six commonly practiced groups of magic among the mages of the 4th age. The first and most common four were Earth, Water, Air, and Fire. Fire was the most difficult and Earth least difficult. There were also two less popular groups of magic practiced only by the greatest of mages. These were light and dark magic. Light magic was practiced by the oldest monks in the deepest monastaries, while dark magic was practiced in the castle of the prophet. #'Siege of AgaDuu' - ...and long roared the fire-throwers in their deathly pits, hurling death from out of reach at the city of AgaDuu. Blood flowed through the streets like rainwater. And then at last, as if taking mercy upon the dying and wounded, they came down from their perches in the skies and slaughtered all. #'Book of DuZaa' - ...and may the gods allow our fallen brothers passage into the heavens and the many light places beyond. May they keep their souls in their eternal sleep, until the coming of the Great Awakening, when the dead of our past shall join the ranks of the living in the great battle among the stars. #'Basic Alchemy' - The basic potion to renew one's strength must be made from the essence of the healing fruit and the leaves of the DaStook tree. One must create a mixture of one part leaf and three parts essence (that is, one whole leaf and almost 2 whole pots of essence for a vial), and boil it. To create a potion to renew the power of one's spirit, eggs of the water demon must take the place of the fruit. Note that a potion of mana created in this way will be painful to drink, but will nonetheless invigorate the spirit. #'The Blue Death' - ...the glowing blue crystals that the demons use for their power must be handled with care. They can harm and murder some of us. Not all are equally vulnerable to this pestilence, so the DaGraz bullets and guns must only be handled by warriors who have been tested by an elder or wizard master. #'Little Demon Infestation' - There have been more and more little demons seen in and around our village. We are sure that these little demon creatures are the young of the demons from the stars. They appear to care little for them, releasing them into the wild to destroy our crops and kill those of us that go outside alone at night. It is best to kill them on sight lest they come of age. Diary Entries #I have reached what I believe to be the village of Jardi after my travels through the catacombs. I hope to find refuge here, or at least warn this village about the demons that may soon strike them as well. #Elder NiTruuvan has instructed me to travel to the Moonspire by way of the river and talk to Elder DuNuuva. In order to travel to the Moonspire I must first take a boat at Dranoo and sail to an island where I will talk to an old explorer who will tell me the way to the Moonspire. Once atop the Moonspire I must use the spell Elder NiTruuvan has given me to call down the chariot. Category:Nali Chronicles Maps Category:Maps Category:Sergey "Eater" Levin Maps